


【太中】向最远南方逃亡

by forevia



Category: BSD - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevia/pseuds/forevia





	【太中】向最远南方逃亡

　　

　　这是他们逃亡的第三个月。在连续更换数十个住宿点后他们终于在一个废弃阁楼落脚。阁楼破旧，家具蒙灰，中原简单整理了一下桌椅，把身上仅剩无几的子弹和枪支排在房里唯一那张圆桌上。

　　他抬头。透过那正对大门坦荡敞开的窗口，能看见俄罗斯阴沉天空下幽暗的一片大地。现在那地上行过一人，从高处望去，只称得上微小一点，突兀而脆弱的行进着。

　　太宰治套着一件薄大衣，领子直直竖起，掩着脖颈上一圈又一圈绷带，脸上一道血痕，血迹凝固多时。他在行至路中时仰头，目光沉沉与中原中也相对。仅仅那么一刹，他又低下头，冒着风向前走去。

　　

　　他并没有让中原等太久。太宰治推门而进的时候中原正坐在窗台，仍是原来的动作，倚着一边的窗柩，不知道视线落在哪里。

　　“我们快没子弹了。”他说。

　　太宰治自顾自放下食物和水。他并没有理会中原中也，而是慢条斯理的脱下大衣，就那么随手往椅子上一扔。中原中也一个晃神，英俊的男人就摸到他身边，一手撑着墙壁，另一只手越过中原的肩膀，替他关上两叶窗。他凑在他肩窝，温热呼吸软软剐蹭脖颈，不安因子在两人相贴的缝隙里四处流窜。

　　太宰治亲吻他。

　　那些吻过于轻柔了，以致中原感到更多瘙痒胜于情欲。他想推开太宰治，撑着下身的手抬起，正准备向太宰治肩膀推去。半路他的手腕就被握住，并没有用力，太宰治仅仅虚虚一握，他干燥的嘴唇已经移到中原的大动脉处，一个人全身上下最为脆弱的部分之一。

　　我们快没子弹了。中原重复。

　　他感觉湿润的舌尖从那条汨汨流动的河流上舔舐过，紧接着是无伤大雅的轻咬。太宰治的声音随之响起：“不提这个。”他呢喃，“还是说你愿意拒绝我？”

　　手腕只要一使力就能挣脱。但中原沉默半晌，不再动作。

　　太宰治于是得寸进尺地继续动作。他一手探进中原中也衬衫排扣间的缝隙，揉着那道瘦削腰线上经年陈伤的疤痕。恰到好处的揉弄让中原一瞬的恍惚，情欲就这么从他手掌按作的地方腾到了全身。

　　几根手指贴在他唇角。

　　“舔。”太宰治说。

　　中原张开了嘴。在那手指于他口腔里作妖，亵玩舌尖的同时，他听见了皮带扣被解开的清脆声响。停留在腰腹的手移下去，很快握住了微微抬头的器官，随意抚弄了两下，一路揉过鼠蹊部，最后指尖浅浅探进那个隐秘的入口。

　　指尖仅仅戳刺了两三下，太宰治就抽出手，略带急躁和粗暴地扒下了遮蔽物。他右手还停在中原嘴里，这时随意抽插了几下就取了出去，紧接着按了按穴口，就这唾液的润滑直接肏了进去。

　　肠肉被推开。涩感和异物感让中原皱了皱眉。他低眼，低声呵斥对方：“你急什么？”

　　太宰治笑了：“急着干你。”

　　太宰治熟悉这副身体的每一寸皮肤。没过多久他就在甬道的深处摸到了前列腺的位置，于是恶意地玩弄那块软肉，不出所料地听着身下人愈发急促的喘息，还有灼热的吐息，在他额角，颤抖着消散了。他不着急，还是迎刃有余地掌控着中原快感的每一次来临。直到中原中也忍不住，一双手摸到下身，急切地想要抚慰自己，太宰治才抽出手指，按住对方的手掌，另一只手扶着自己勃发的性器，抵在了微微外翻的穴口。

　　“别急，”他轻声说，声音残忍而缠绵，“今天不是被我操的话，你别想射出来。”

　　中原瞳孔猛地收缩，与此同时他被强硬的翻过半身，肩部抵上了窗柩，紧接着太宰治就这么凶狠地撞了进来——

　　那狰狞性器长驱直入，破开层叠肠肉，就这么抵在了最要命的一点上。一时半会中原中也也说不清是痛的多还是爽的狠，也许两者都有，他被压在窗台，脸部被按在窗户玻璃上冰凉的触感裹挟着陈木独有的腐朽气息，又迎着身后撞击，精神的高度紧绷为这份性事添加了难以言喻的刺激感。他只来得及倒吸一口气，半声呻吟就压在喉咙口，他咬紧牙，眼睫扑朔着。

　　下身的性器被太宰治掐住了根部，微弱的疼痛更刺激了神经。太宰治漫不经心的声音自他耳后传来：“爽么？”他问。

　　中原中也在一波又一波冲击里噤了声。太宰治笑笑：“别不说话啊。”

　　他俯身压下去，胸膛和中原中也的背部紧密贴合，中原中也甚至能听到那里传来的咚咚作响，那是心脏跳动的声音，一颗健康而充满着生机的心脏。

　　“......我想这么干很久了。”

　　太宰治说着，骤然扼着中原的脖颈，把他整个人向上提起。中原中也兀地抬眼，透过玻璃倒映模糊的看到了身后的形态，那双鸢色的双眼正与他对视着。中原中也隐隐约约觉得一丝不对，就听那人平静地开口：

　　“是的，”他说，“我第一次见你的时候就想，迟早有一天把你操死在身下。”

　　说着太宰治推开半扇窗，就这么提着中原的脖颈，把他摁在了半开的窗前。

　　中原中也一挣，随即被太宰治按住。别动。他说。

　　俄罗斯冰冷的水汽贴着他面皮扑来。中原中也在那瞬间感到了窒息感。太宰治还是发狠般动作着，阳具和肠壁摩擦给他带来的快感使他脑袋微微发昏。太宰治轻轻笑了一声，中原中也感觉连接处被冰凉的手指触了触，太宰治沾着两人交合产生的体液，随手抹在他臂部。

　　“你这里好湿啊，中也。”他说，“真那么爽么？”

　　没人回答。中原中也手指痉挛着想要抓住些什么，却被太宰治捉了回来，一根手指一根手指地捻平，放在掌心里。中原气急，但无奈快感太盛了，导致他的尾音里都带了点泣音：“你他妈的......怎么回事.......”

　　太宰治凑进他，亲昵的咬着他的耳朵，声音含糊：“回来的路上我杀了个人。”

　　中原中也一滞。太宰治好似没有察觉出任何一丝不妥，他舔舐着对方的耳蜗，啧啧水声下阴冷地叙述：“我们一起死在这里。”

　　中原中也在裸露的冰寒和坠落的威胁下极速地喘息，破碎的呻吟就这么出来了。那呻吟黏腻而断断续续，他注视着远方没有边界的天际，灰暗天空下飞鸟掠过，黑斑一样的身影融进了沉默伫立的钢铁森林里。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“你非常忠诚。”

　　中原中也听到这句话，几乎感到了荒谬。他俩刚结束一个任务，而话语的发出者正躺在铁艺床上，一条腿屈起，踩在床沿。自中原这个角度望去，能看到他大张的手臂和略微起伏的胸膛。

　　中原中也倒了一杯水，边喝边倚坐在橱柜边。“你发什么疯？”他问。

　　“但你忠诚的对象是你自己。”太宰治接着说。

　　“......”

　　“我在想怎么说服你。”

　　裸露的灯泡吊在半空，隐隐有蚊虫嗡嗡的作响。劣质灯泡忽明忽灭，中原中也静静注视着对方，半晌才开口：“......你想做什么。”

　　“我想离开。”

　　太宰治翻坐起身。

　　死寂在两人之间流淌。中原中也面无表情，同太宰治对视着。那对多情的眼眸在阴影下显示了玻璃般的色泽。“这没有意义。”中原顿了顿，开口，“你还想回去过那种下顿不着上顿的日子吗？我以为你早就过够了。”

　　“你不觉得这样的日子更没意义吗？”太宰治说，“为了面包、水和床，于是卖命杀人。这和之前没什么不同。与其整天提心吊胆死在不知哪个旮旯，我情愿死在你的手上。”

　　“......”

　　太宰治站了起来。他走到中原中也面前，随即蹲下身。他用手解开中原中也的皮带扣，扯下内裤，拨弄着那具没有动静的阴茎。他抬脸，和中原中也下垂的眼睛对视。他张口含了含顶端，像是比画大小，接着就把半具阴茎吞进了自己的口腔。

　　口腔湿热温吞。中原中也仍稳稳握着水杯，垂着眼望着太宰治的发顶。他能感到下身每一次的吞吐，舌头擦过柱身，又绕过孔眼。

　　这是一个杂乱但简单的房间，这里贮存了一个人生活的所有物什。铁艺床上破旧的被单，木柜里堆放的杂物，他自十五岁后生活的地方。十五岁生日的那个晚上是一道霹雷，划开他的前半生和后半生。一个人连接了它们。太宰治。他是他命里一道难解的绳索。

　　快感迷了他眼。太宰治在中原中也射精的刹那看见了身侧地板上蓦然洒落的几滴水。他吞咽下去，并觉得十分苦涩。他抬头时看见中原中也向上扬起的脖颈，一道优美的弧线，那杯水被磕在身后的橱顶，还漫着慌乱的水波。

　　他等中原中也略微平静下来，说：“面包和水，过去我们就是那么过来的，至于床，”他仰视对方，目光划过橙红的发尖和流畅的肩线，“只要你还在我这里，什么地方都可以。”

　　中原中也不回答。太宰治却像是听到了什么好笑的话，他站起身，在中原面前投下一片阴影：“你同意了，”他说，“你被我说服了。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“你杀了谁？”

　　太宰治仰躺在沙发上，半闭着眼睛，似乎正在沉眠。“一个组织派来的杀手。”他说，“杀他的时候被警察看到了，估计再过一时半会就能摸到这来了吧。”

　　中原中也皱了皱眉。“我们可以走。”他说。太宰治没有赞同，他有些疲惫地睁开眼，望着中原湛蓝通透的眼睛：“我很累。”

　　“我做错了。”他说。

　　“无论在什么地方都是一样。我们还是地下街两条肮脏的死狗，就像阴沟边上一撮土，上不了台面。”太宰治半搭着眼，头歪向另一边，越过中原去看窗外俄罗斯血浸的黄昏。“中也，过来。”

　　中原中也沉默着走进阴影里。“你杀了我吧。”太宰治说，他伸手揽住中原的腰，抬起上半身和他缠绵地接吻。

　　中原中也伸手勾住了一把枪。

　　“别用枪，”太宰治制止他，“太难看了。”

　　“用刀，”他说，“就用十五岁的时候我送你的那把。”

　　

　　

　　

　　“——送我的？”

　　太宰治笑嘻嘻地坐在墙头：“感恩戴德吧，中也。”他对着那把铮亮的小刀指指点点，“你知道我磨了多久吗？还不谢谢我？”

　　中原中也气得咬牙切齿，又不敢一脚踹在自家围墙上，他磨了磨牙，恶狠狠瞪着太宰治，有找不出什么话来堵他。

　　“行了，”太宰治收起笑，从不高的墙头一跃而下，“我来的路上看到几个人，不知道是不是来堵你的，今天先去我那——”

　　嘭！

　　前门被悍然砸开，紧接着的是杂乱的叫嚣和咒骂。中原中也瞳孔猛地一缩，他抓住太宰治的手臂，尽量快地冲到后门口，然后推开门就往外跑。门前人堆听到了声音，一股脑地朝后追去。两个小孩跑得再快也是体力有限，太宰治在逃亡途中看到墙壁上贴的一张悬赏，悬赏上的人脸横贯一条刀疤，他很快认出那人是打手中的一个，叛逃这个组织后进了另一个，因此受了些许庇护。

　　时间不够他想更多。他们被堵进一条死胡同。

　　对方大概是分了路，找上他们的人只有一个，就是那刀疤脸也在其中。也许是渴望立功，他的气势格外凶狠，看他们的眼神就像看两块软肉。

　　“钱呢？”

　　中原从地上摸到一根钢管，他余光瞟了瞟太宰治，对方冲他点点头。

　　“我还没凑够，”他冷静回答，慢慢提起钢管，从阴影里露出半张侧脸，“能再给我点时间吗？”

　　对方冷笑，刚想抓人，脑后却猛地一疼。刀疤脸迅速转过头，透过血液他看到另一个脸上贴着绷带的小孩，手里攥着一条长棍。

　　接下来发生的事情中原中也其实已经记不太清。回忆里充满痛呼，伤痕，和血腥气。等他再能记得画面时，他看到自己的手攥着一把小刀，刀身没入肉体，太宰治微弱地喘息着，喊他名字：“......中也。”

　　“......中也，把他提到东大街的老大门前，”太宰治攥着他手臂，“走。”

　　那也许是中原中也走过的作为漫长的一条路。死人的重量，太宰治断断续续的喘息，压着他的背脊，那实在是太痛了，他想，太痛了。他第一次杀人，血液淌过衣襟袖口，甚至落入他的眼皮。血红的一片，几乎烫伤他每一寸皮肤。他几近作呕，在浓重的血腥气和街道小巷说不出的味道里，蹒跚着前行着。

　　他精疲力尽地扒上那扇门。手掌在台阶上流下一道血印。有人从里面出来，凌乱的脚步声和叫好声充斥着耳膜。

　　他隐隐约约听到有人说：“......按照赏金......”

　　不。

　　中原中也在混沌里沉浮。这是一条肮脏的，混乱的，疯狂的街道，他生活了十五年，在其中受尽苦楚，那比几乎是以命换命拿来的赏金不能给他带来任何东西。他只能在淤泥里窒息，永远卑微地望着他人施舍的脚底。

　　“......我们不要钱。”

　　太宰治的声音突兀地响起，“不要钱。我们来为你们做事。”他克制颤抖，一字一句地说道：“我们可以做任何事。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“......我以为我们可以做任何事。”太宰治说，“事实证明是我错了。”

　　中原中也没有答话。那把匕首被他放在外套的内口袋里，此刻似乎正微微发烫。太阳在一点一点下落。“你杀了我，”太宰治告诉他，“然后带着我的头回去领罪。”

　　中原中也静静望着他。

　　在为那个庇护了他们的组织做了十年事，杀了不知道多少人后，中原中也已经不会再肆无忌惮的大喊大叫。他们的一切都在奔波和逃亡里毁了。麻木磨灭的不仅是感触，还有本能。他们已经越来越难感到悲伤与喜悦，在发狠的性爱中，濒临窒息的快感里，他们仅仅依靠彼此，确认着自己的存在。可是没有什么能阻止毁灭的到来。现在它临近了。

　　“免了。”中原中也说。

　　太宰治微微睁大眼睛。

　　中原中也望着他，弯了弯嘴角：“你不是要和我一起去死吗？那我就陪你去死。”

　　太宰治定定看着他。落日给他的轮廓镀上一道稀碎的金边，那张俊美的脸孔在余晖里变得有些朦胧了。然后他把中原中也的手贴放在自己左心口。

　　“插这里。”他虚握着对方的手腕，轻轻吻了对方的手背，“我爱你。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　

　　天亮了。

　　中原中也起身，在屋中漫无目的的绕了两圈。日出时分，天光破晓，玻璃折射出清澈的光晕。血滴滴答答滴在地上，他没去管，最后他坐在窗台边，凝望着远方一片虚无。

　　原来这就是天明。他想。

　　

　　俄罗斯警察破门而入的时候看到的就是这一幅画面。那据说中的穷凶极恶之徒坐在窗台边，手里仅仅一把沾血的匕首。日光把他半边脸照的剔透。那是一张平淡而温和的侧脸。

　　众目睽睽之下那人走到房间中央。血迹四散，他轻轻松手，匕首落下，铮然一声作响。他举起双手，就那么站在血泊里，朝外沿的人群无所谓地笑了。

　　“我自首。”他说。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　——

　　新来的犯人被带进行刑处。我看着他被摁到椅子上，两只手紧紧的铐在一起，脸颊上一道子弹印，他还是笑着，完全没有阶下囚的自觉。

　　他叫中原中也，是个黑社会的打手。据说他是逃到了俄罗斯的最南边，在躲藏了个把月后杀人被抓，再被辗转遣送回国，最后进了牢房。新来的小警察提起他还要啐口，逃出国了还不安生，那个小警察格外愤慨，本性难移啊。

　　中原中也生来一副好面相，东方面孔却镶一对蓝眼睛，橘色头发软软的搭在肩边。我挥挥手把小警察赶出去，看着中原中也活动活动筋骨，把一条腿搁上另一条。

　　他们说警察闯进去的时候他还站着笑，被害人的血流到房间中央，他就一步步走到血的尽头，扔了刀举起手。

　　前不久小警察绘声绘色的回复给我听，我一巴掌糊上他脑袋，你说的可就像真的一样啊。我对他说，小警察揉着脑袋挺不好意思的说:

　　"他那种人也就这样了，对吧。"

　　一切准备就绪了。我看着毒药一点一点被推进他的血管，隔着厚厚的玻璃窗能看见他睁着眼，瞳膜晶蓝的是一片暗淡里最醒目的，他微张着嘴，嘴角弯起来，他在唱歌。

　　带着我的爱人去远方。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　end.

　　远雾 19.5.29


End file.
